


晴天

by Mr_Yisudy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Yisudy/pseuds/Mr_Yisudy
Summary: Cp向: 格雷x朱比亚设定大概是露西也还没有加入公会前其他的就没什么了以上
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Kudos: 1





	晴天

还在下雨。格雷想，这雨下个不停，让人心情也变得阴郁。  
不知道是什么原因，到这个城市边缘开始就不停的下雨，不过是接了个小的任务，轻松完成后却因为大雨被困在这座城市。  
坐在公园的长椅上，四周一个人也没有，连续几天的暴雨让居民都不敢出门。太过安静的环境让他开始怀念公会的热闹。  
“可恶，有的时候没有那个火球滚蛋真的让人不习惯。”他展开双臂搭在椅背上，“麻烦死了，这雨究竟什么时候停。”  
不过也有些奇怪，这里一直都是干下雨不打雷闪电，好像除了下雨和晴天没有什么两样。格雷不太理解这种天气，在马格诺利亚电闪雷鸣算是常见的自然天气了。  
也许也不算自然天气？格雷想到了拉库萨斯。  
渐渐他发现，雨的大小始终不变，像是按照固定的频率一滴一滴落下，不急不缓，落在地上的声音有点像风铃，有些动听。  
然而再好的排水系统也经不住长久的大雨，格雷鞋底已经完全泡在水里，他毫不在意得脱掉鞋子，用魔法在脚下冻出一块冰面。  
他想到了一个办法打发时间。  
“ice make 地 板！”一瞬间，整个公园的地面都成了冰面，他为自己再造型出一双冰刀鞋，在冰面上无聊的溜达。  
其实滑冰这一项运动还是因为艾尔莎才学会的。  
当年为了躲避艾尔莎惩罚自己和纳兹打架，就做出冰面赶紧逃跑，一开始艾尔莎还追不上他们，可是没过多久这个学习能力高到变态的女人就比他这个冰之造型魔法的魔导师在冰面上还要行走自如了。  
他也帮纳兹做过冰刀鞋，但这个白痴居然把鞋子理解成交通工具吐个不停。  
城市的交通已经瘫痪三天了，算上做任务的时间他已经一个周没有去公会了。不知道老爷子会不会担心。  
“啊啊啊啊烦死了！！"格雷忍不住抓自己的头发，大声吼道。  
他的声音惊动了远处的少女。  
那位少女有着蓝色的卷发，独自一人撑着伞蹲在树林里。  
他知道，那位少年是在抱怨这个天气。  
所有人都会抱怨没有尽头的雨季。  
少女只是把自己抱的更紧，手用力的握住胸口的晴天娃娃。  
其实她也在盼望晴天，她也从来没有见过太阳的样子。  
广场上的格雷闭着眼睛，足足过了半个小时，一声拼尽全力的吼出: "这该死的雨！全部给我冻住吧！！！嚯嚯嚯！！！！"  
一瞬间，公园上方的雨点全部冻成了冰哐当当的掉下来，太阳像是找到了突破口，拼了命的探出头，把阳光洒在广场上。  
少女自然听见了这边的动静，在少年说要将雨点冻起来的那一刻她很震惊，不可能有人做到这样的事！她赶紧转过身来盯着少年的一举一动。  
直到现在，阳光真的照到她的眼睛里她才相信少年说的是真的。  
“这就是……晴天……”她用一只手挡住眼睛，让泪水肆意流下。  
她去看那个奇迹般的少年。  
因为消耗了太多的魔力，双手叉腰大口喘着气，看到天终于不下雨了，他开心的笑了出来。  
在少女眼里，少年比阳光要耀眼百倍。  
“唰——”  
大雨再次落下。  
朝格雷笑着的嘴里灌了满嘴的水。  
“噗——咳咳咳！”  
这一下搞得格雷没有维持住魔法，脚下的冰面和鞋子都消失了。  
狼狈的跌倒在水里，他扑腾起来，用力往地上一砸，结果水又溅了一脸。  
格雷大骂特骂: "啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！真该死这雨！下下下！可恶！！" 

＜完＞


End file.
